Build God, then we'll talk
by Insertrandomusername
Summary: Mello is a prostitute. Matt wants this prostitute. Have we heard this before? Slash, bad language, some gore... you know the drill.


"Mello

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY JESSYL! Loves you loads! As you may understand, this is my birthday present for you, since there's not much I can do where I am right now!**

**Warnings: Slash, some yucky-stuff for people who don't like gore and such… I honestly don't think it's that yucky, and bad language. Anything more? Oh, I think there's a slight OOC-ness somewhere, I haven't re-read this story for aages. Kinda don't want to either, because it didn't turn out as well as I wanted it to.**

**Disclaimers: do I have to go over this every time? I am a loser. I do not own anything of worth. BUT SOON I WILL BE THE PROUD OWNER OF OH, HUSH'S YELLOW PACKAGE! Woot woot!**

--

"Hey." The blonde just kept on walking. Matt jumped off the fence, and walked after him. "Hey, you there. You dropped something." Matt bent down to pick up the black notebook, when a pair of leather-dressed hands smacked away his.

"You wouldn't want to do that," he said angrily, looking quite disturbed. Matt backed away a little, before he pulled his shoulders.

"Very well. Why not, by the way? And don't come with something cliché like: 'then I would have to kill you'." The blonde grinned, once again looking like some sort of psychotic maniac.

"What about: 'then I would have to write your fucking name in this notebook'?" Matt gave the blonde a weird look.

"Oh, what a threat." The blonde giggled again, and turned to leave.

"What's your name?" Matt shouted after him, and the blonde turned to look at him.

"I'm fuck off." Then he walked away.

--

_There he goes again,_ Matt thought, observing the blonde with the leather-outfit and the crucifix around his neck. He was walking the same way he had been walking for the past week, past Matt's apartment, past Matt's fence, where he was sitting – like usual. Matt hadn't made any contact with him other than the first time, when he said something about writing Matt's name in the notebook. Matt watched him as he walked past, like he always did. Then he lit a cigarette, and looked down for a second.

"Hey, you. Why are you always staring?" a voice said, and Matt looked up. Unknown how, the blonde had gotten right in front of him in just seconds, and was now staring at him. He had clear, blue eyes, very psychotic eyes.

"Am not." The blonde huffed, and crossed his arms over his leather-dressed chest. He was holding a chocolate in his left hand, and was tapping his foot.

"You are. Now who the fuck are you?" he spat, and Matt leaned into the wall at the end of the fence, closing his eyes behind his green gogglers. He took a deep breath of the cigarette, and blew out rings of smokes.

"Matt. Are you still fuck off?" he asked, and the blonde sighed loudly and irritated. Matt opened one eye to look at the stranger, and grinned slightly, with the cigarette in his mouth.

"I'm Mello. I'll try once more: why the fuck have you been staring at me the whole week?" Matt opened both of his eyes, and studied the other boy. Then he looked away and pulled his shoulders.

"Well, I didn't know I had been staring at you." Mello groaned, before his free hand shot forward and grabbed the collar of Matt's vest, causing him to choke and lose his cigarette.

"What's your surname?" he sneered, and Matt narrowed his eyes.

"Why would you need that?"

"To write it in the notebook."

"…"

"Don't look at me like that." Matt looked at Mello again.

"You're nuts. Now, let go of me." To his big surprise, Mello did let go of him. Then he walked away, without a word. _Slightly disturbing._

--

"You did it! Again!" a guy shouted, sounding angry. Matt just shrugged, and stood up. He had made the highscore – again. He felt like having a cigarette, and walked outside. When he saw the dark, rainfilled clouds above his head, he decided to just go home to his messy, empty, cold apartment… he sighed, placed the cigarette between his lips, and started walking. He held his head low, his eyes half-lidded behind his green gogglers. He rounded a corner – and crashed right into someone.

"Watch where you're fucking walking, you fucker!" an angry voice shouted, and Matt looked up, just to find Mello's blue eyes watching him. Matt raised his eyebrows in surprise, and for some reason, Mello blushed.

"What are you doing here?" he sneered, and Matt pretended to be shocked.

"Yes, what am I doing – on a street?" he said, and Mello gave him a poisonous glare.

"You fucker." Matt opened his mouth to answer him, when a car stopped and opened the window. A man leaned out, and let his eyes swoop over Mello.

"Are you busy, or…?" he asked, and Mello shook his head, walking over to the car. He bent down and placed his elbows in the window, giving the man a seducive glance.

"No, I'm not." The man grinned, and leaned over to the other side of the car to open the door.

"Fine, get in then. I rented a motel-room for tonight." Mello's eye twitched slightly, but he stood up, and walked around the car. Just before he got in, he looked up at Matt. Matt was staring wide-eyed at the blonde, his cigarette almost falling out of his open mouth. Mello just shrugged, and got into the car. Then the man closed the window, and drove away, leaving Matt to his very disturbed thoughts.

--

_Mello's a…. prostitute? A male prostitute? He let guys… fuck him?_ Matt was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had a lit cigarette in his mouth, but didn't pay attention to it. It just burned down, slowly.

"A… prostitute…" he mumbled to himself, hearing the words float through the empty room. That was all there was in this apartment. Matt, and emptyness. It made him blue. Not literally blue, but blue as in sad. He was lost in his own thoughts, when the phone rang. His head snapped up, and he stood up from the bed, walking over to the wall with the phone on. He grabbed it, pressed the green button, and held it to his ear.

"Yo?" he said, and all he could hear was silence. He waited a little, just to make sure. He was seconds from hanging up, when someone spoke.

"Matt?" a low voice asked, and Matt furred his brow. _Slightly creepy…_

"Yes?"

"Mello." Matt's eyebrows shot up. Mello? Why was the blonde guy calling him? Wasn't he out fucking someone? _Wait, that's just mean, Matt._

"Mello? Why the fuck are you calling me?" Mello fell silent, so Matt just leaned into the wall, waiting for an answer. If he rushed him, he'd just hang up. So Matt waited.

"Because you're the only person I know who wouldn't hang up if I called."

"Do I know you now?" Matt said, unable to control himself.

"You don't need to help, you fucker," Mello sneered, and Matt sighed. Now he felt like he _had _to help.

"Sure. What's up?" He could hear Mello groan silently, then a sigh. _This better not be a perverted phone call…_

"Do you have a car?" Matt furred his brow.

"Yes, I do. Why?" he answered, not sure if he really wanted to hear the answer.

"Because I need you to pick me up." _Now _Matt was getting slightly scared.

"Mello, I won't… pick you up? Like that guy picket you up?" he asked, unable to hold the shock out of his voice.

"Fuck no! I need you to come get me." Then he said an adress, and hung up. Matt wasn't sure what to do for a second, then he dropped the phone to the floor, groaning loudly.

"Fuck it," he mumbled, grabbed his car keys, and walked out the door.

--

"Mello?" Matt said, stopping outside the filthy motel. _So this is where the guy took him._ _I'm not up for a threesome, if that's what he thinks. _Then he figured he must look pretty stupid, standing outside a motel, calling someone's name. He slowly stepped inside, and obviously woke up the guy in the reception. He raced a hand through his hair, and smiled at Matt.

"Hello, sir. How can I help you, sir?" Matt blinked at him, and looked at the stairs to his right.

"You can't. I'm off to visit someone." The man bowed, and smirked again.

"Sure, sir. That way, sir. Those stairs lead up to the rooms, sir." Matt stopped, and looked at him.

"You're annoying." The guy just bowed again.

"Yes, sir." Matt furres his brow, and walked towards the stairs. _Freaky. _

He walked up the dirty, carpet-dressed stairs, until he reached 3rd floor. Then he walked to the right, down a hallway, and stopped outside room 345. He raised one hand to knock, and sighed a little before doing so. Then he waited.

"The door is open," someone said, barely audible from the room. Matt opened, and looked straight at a naked Mello. Okay, not all naked, he had a blanket over his ass, but his back and feet were naked, and obviously his ass and… private place too, under the blanket. Matt walked closer to him, wondering why Mello was lying on his stomach, face turned away from the door and his arms just lying down his sides.

"Mello? Are you all right?" Matt asked, looking around the room. It was just the two of them, no one else. He could see so, because the only clothes in the room belonged to Mello. And the ones Matt was wearing, of course.

"No." Matt stopped when he heard the answer, and furred his brow again. He had a habit of doing so.

"No? You need help?"

"Yes."

"Well… you have to specify a little…"

"For a starter, hand me my clothes." Matt picked up the leather clothes and the very tiny underwear, and handed it to Mello. Mello didn't move, so Matt just dropped it beside him.

"There."

"Now help me a little." Matt swallowed, but walked over to the bed, and sat down.

"What… what do you want me to help you with?" he asked, sceptically. Mello still had his face turned away, the left side of it down in the matress.

"Help me get dressed." Matt thought about protesting, but figured Mello would just tell him to get lost and let him die in peace, so he sighed, and closed his eyes for a moment to gather strength. Then he pulled away the blanket.

"Mello, what the fuck? You're bleeding!" he said, almost panicking. Mello didn't answer at once, nor did he move.

"Yes." Blood was running down his naked tighs, out from his bum and was also smeared over his back, mixed with some white liquid. _Oh, crap. _Matt looked away, waited a few seconds, and then he stood up and walked into the bathroom. He found a dirty washing cloth, and soaked it with water, before he made sure it wouldn't drip, and walked back to Mello. He sat down beside him again, and carefully washed away the mess on his body. He blushed furiously when he cleaned his ass, because some semen leaked out and almost got smeared over Matt's hand. But he didn't say anything: he just made a grimace, cleaned it up and tossed away the cloth. Then he looked at the pale, slender body on the bed, and sighed. He grabbed a hold of his shoulders, and lifted him off the matress. A disturbing sound was heard, like when you rip off some melted rubber from your clothes. Matt turned the blonde around, and almost dropped him when he saw his face. Half of it was burned, as if Mello had been in some sort of fire.

"What happened?" Matt said, surprisingly calm. Mello still didn't look at him. His eyes flickered over to something behind Matt's back, and then back to the wall. Matt turned around, slowly. A small, black, old-fashion oven was placed in a corner, leaking out heat from the burning wood. Matt looked closer. On the top, something very disturbing was plastered, almost melted completely away.

"Oh, fuck…" Matt mumbled, feeling the food in his stomach rise. He pressed the free hand to his mouth, and resisted the urge to throw up all over the blonde. Instead, he closed his eyes for a second, and then he turned Mello around, so that he could rest his back against Matt's clothed chest. He reached out for Mello's underwear, and slowly dressed the other man. When he slipped Mello's arm through his leather zip-up vest, he thought about how… weird this situation was. Here he was, dressing someone he didn't know, and thinking about what he was going to do as soon as he got him home. But he couldn't forget Mello's words. _Because you're the only person I know who wouldn't hang up if I called. _It was like an echo running through his mind, bouncing up and down, hitting his concious over and over again, forcing him to make the "right" choice. So Matt dragged Mello out of the bed, and wondered if it was physical or mental pain that made the furious blonde this careface to everyone around.

"Mello, you have to walk by yourself. I'm not carrying you all the way down." Matt was surprised when Mello pushed him off, and walked towards the door like nothing was wrong.

"No fucking way? Well, I can walk by myself. Fucker." Matt rolled his eyes. Mello sure knew how to brighten up the situation.

--

"Do you want to talk about it?" For the first time that night, Mello looked at Matt. Matt dared a quick glance at him, before he had to follow the road again.

"Talking doesn't help shit." Matt pulled his shoulders.

"Sometimes it helps."

"Not for me."

"Then what helps you?" Matt was getting irritated.

"Chocolate." Matt did a sudden movement, and the whole car leaped to the side, before it stopped outside a small shop. Matt stopped the car and walked out without a word. He disappeared into the shop, leaving Mello in the car. But he was soon back, now carrying a whole plastic bag of chocolate. He threw it in the back seat, and got into the car again. Mello stared at the chocolate, then at Matt.

"What the fuck?" he asked, and Matt speeded up.

"Chocolate. You better eat it all." Mello gave him another glance, before he stared out the window again. None of them spoke a word before they stopped outside Matt's apartment. The owner climbed out of the car, grabbed the plastic bag, and walked around the car. He opened Mello's door, who gracefully climbed out of the car. _It must be painful for him, and still he acts as if he is a robot, made for sexyness. I didn't just think that he's sexy. _Matt opened the door to his apartment, and Mello followed inside, not bothering to take off his boots. Matt threw his carkeys into a shelf, kicked off his shoes, before he walked into the kitchen. He placed most of the chocolate in the refridgerator, which was filled up with smoke (A/N: I have no idea why, but people who smoke sometimes store the cigarettes in the refridgerator… I may be stupid for not knowing, but that's how it is), alcohol and now chocolate. He placed all of the chocolate on a free shelf, before he walked back into the livingroom, where Mello had made himself comfortable. He was sprawled all over the sofa, in the most unusual sprawling-way Matt had ever seen. He was sitting in the middle of the medium-sized, red sofa, one leg over another, and his arms over the back of the sofa, bent at his elbows. In one hand he had the remote to the tv, while the other was just hanging limp by his side. His whole attitude screamed: sit next to me, and you'll be a head shorter.

"Fuck off, I've told you!" he suddenly sneered, and Matt jumped.

"It's my apartment," he said, annoyed. Mello looked over his shoulder.

"Not you." Matt looked around, now getting slightly worried for Mello's mental health.

"Mello… there's no one else here." Mello smirked at him, looking insane again. _This guy is getting out of here as soon as possible._

"Are you sure?" This made Matt even more worried, so he walked around the room to check. Of course he didn't find anyone.

"Yes, I am." Mello giggled, and Matt leaned into the doorframe.

"Matt, do you have an apple?" Mello asked, and now Matt was _really_ worried.

"Yes," he answered, staring at the blonde.

"Bring me one." So Matt turned around, walked into the kitchen, grabbed an apple, and walked back to the livingroom. He threw it at Mello's waiting hand, but before it reached him, it stopped in mid-air, before it slowly disappeared, as if someone invisible was eating it. Matt's eyes flew open, and he felt his jaw drop to his chest.

"Holy crap, what is this shit?" he shouted, and Mello laughed. A rather wicked laugh, Matt thought.

"This shit is called the Shinigami Ryuk. And he's not holy." Matt just stared at him. Now he was sure Mello was a lunatic.

"Shinigami?" he said, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. Mello giggled, once again sounding like the most crazed person in the world.

"Heard about the 'Death Note', Matt?" he asked, looking at Matt with one blue eye. Matt nodded. Of course he had. Who hadn't heard about the Death Note and Kira? Then it dawned upon Matt, and he actually fell straight to his ass.

"You're Kira?" he shouted, deserving a laugh from the blonde.

"No, you fucking idiot! I'm chasing Kira. I got a hold of his notebook," he answered, looking into thin air. Matt wanted to die, or just hit himself really hard. He actually believed this crazy person. Why should he lie about something like that? And Matt remembered the black notebook Mello lost the first time he saw him, and that he smacked away his hands. Maybe…

"Do you have to touch the notebook to see the Shinigami?" he asked slowly, and Mello giggled.

"You're not as dumb as you look like." Matt got to his feet, and walked towards the sofa. He avoided the spot where Mello was staring: he didn't feel like walking through a God of Death today. Mello was still sitting in the middle of the sofa, taking up all the place. But Matt decided he didn't care, so he sat down on Mello's left side.

"That's why you didn't let me touch the black notebook you dropped."

"Correct."

"Will you let me touch it now?"

"Hmm… no."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a mean son of a bitch." Matt stared at him.

"Too true." Matt decided not to pursude the subject any further, so he turned towards the telly. But it was kind of disturbing when Mello shot random comments at the Shinigami Matt couldn't see, touch or hear. Sometimes, Mello just sneered "shut up", or "get lost". But mostly he just said something like: "no, I don't want the eyes, can't you just fucking tell me the name?" To Matt, it didn't make sense at all. But he didn't say anything: he already knew that bugging Mello was a bad idea.

--

"Well, I'm going to bed. You can sleep on the sofa," Matt said, figuring he didn't need to be nice to the blonde. Mello just nodded, still staring at the tv. He looked very frightening with half of his face melted away. Matt just walked towards his bedroom, jawning loudly. When he had closed the door behind himself, he got undressed, and climbed into the bed, groaning. His whole body was screaming for some sleep, and he drifted away before his head could even hit the pillow.

He was walking down an alley, dark and dirty. He was wearing his white and black sweater, his usual vest, gray denim pants and the black boots he always wore. But he couldn't understand where his gogglers were: he was sure he was holding them in his hands seconds ago. He walked faster, and didn't stop when his vest got ripped off. He just walked faster, sweat pouring down his forehead. Then his sweater was ripped off too, and then his pants. The next thing he knew was that he was barefoot, and it was getting darker. Suddenly, a loud scream ripped the silence. Matt started running: he didn't want to get caught in this.

"_No, help me! Help me! Get him away! Help me!" a desperate scream was heard, and it literally shook Matt's head. Matt tried to find out where the screams came from, but now it was all dark, and he couldn't see anything._

"_Help me! Help me! Stop it, you fucker!" Matt stopped. That voice…_

Matt woke up with a snap, and he sat up, panting and bathing in sweat. He sat like that for a few seconds, trying to get the vivid dream out of his head.

"No, stop!" someone screamed, making Matt fall out of the bed, hitting the breath out of him. _Oh, damn… it's Mello._ He ran out in the livingroom, scared of what he'd find. But it was no one else than Mello there – maybe Ryuk too, for all Matt knew – and he was screaming, very very loudly. He was still on the sofa, now lying down, tossing his body back and forth, while tears streamed down his damaged, but yet very perfect face. Matt was too confused and shocked to yell at himself for thinking something like that about another guy. Instead, he ran over to the blonde, and dropped down beside him. Mello was still screaming his lungs out, and Matt could feel his heart beat faster.

"Mello, Mello, wake up!" Matt shouted, shaking the other boy.

"Get off me! I don't want this! Stop, please," he cried, and Matt did stop. _Mello said please. Mello don't say please. Damn. _So Matt wrapped his arms around him, and lifted him off the sofa. He got a lot of hits and kicks all over his body and face, but he ignored it, and carried the struggling Mello into his bedroom. He dropped him down on the bed, and climbed close to him, wrapping his arms around Mello's body, squeezing his arms into his body. It stopped him from hitting and tossing around, but he didn't stop screaming. Matt squeezed his eyes shut, and held onto the blonde tightly.

"Mello, Mello, calm down," he whispered in a hoarse voice, but Mello's screams just turned into sobbing, which scared Matt even more than the screaming.

"No, no…" he sobbed, and Matt squeezed him so close it was almost painful.

"Mello, it's just me, Matt," he said in a sing-song voice, trying to calm down the other boy.

"Let go, let go," Mello mumbled, still struggling. Matt rocked him back and forth calmly, humming softly into his ear.

"Mello, Mello. Calm down. Mello," he whispered, liking the way the name rolled over his tongue. Surprisingly, Mello turned around in his arms, and cuddled up against Matt's chest. He digged his nails into the flesh of the dark haired boy's back, and sobbed silently into his chest. Matt swallowed, but held him tightly, humming the Mario-theme, since it was the only song he actually knew. Slowly, Mello calmed down, his breathing became even and steady, and he went limp in Matt's arms. Matt sighed, and closed his eyes as well, letting himself drift off to sleep. He was still holding onto the blonde.

--

His head was hurting. Matt was lying in his bed, rolled over to his stomach, struggling to wake up properly. He slowly opened his eyes, just so look straight at a pair of naked legs. He looked upwards, and saw Mello sitting on the bed, a towel lying over his hips and his hair pulled back messily in a stretch. He was holding a small mirror in front of him, staring into his own face. Matt sighed when the memories from last night came crashing down, and sat up.

"Mello?" he asked, and the blonde's eyes flickered over to him a second, before they returned to the mirror.

"What?" he mumbled, raising one hand to touch the burned side of his face. Matt rubbed his forehead, and rested his back agains the headboard. He knew Mello had told him that the only thing that helped him was chocolate, but now he'd force him to talk.

"What did you dream about?" Mello stopped, and Matt could see his fist turn white.

"None of your fucking business." Matt stared at him.

"It is. You're getting me worried. Now, tell me. What did you dream about? Don't forget, I heard the things you screamed." Mello's head snapped around, and he stared straight at the other boy. He was searching his face for something, before he looked away.

"I dremt of that night you had to pick me up. Pleased? Now, don't bug me." Matt placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, only to get it smacked away.

"Mello, what the fuck is the matter with you?" Matt snapped, and Mello jumped up, almost dropping the towel around his waist.

"The matter with _me_?! This, _this _is the fucking matter!" he shouted, pointing at the burn on his face. Matt stared. Did he really concider going back to his… business?

"Mello, you're not going back to the street, are you?" he asked, warningly. Mello threw the mirror on the floor, smashing it into a thousand pieces.

"I fucking can't! Who would fuck someone like me? I'm ugly, Matt, ugly! People will turn away in disgust, they will!" he screamed, and Matt got to his knees, staring up at the furious boy.

"Are you crazy? You'll risk something like that again? What if someone does that to you again? God damn it, Mello! You can't just do things like that!" he shouted, and Mello froze. Then he started shaking, and the look in his eyes was just murderous.

"Then what are you saying I should do?" he said, his voice barely audible.

"Find a real job? I don't know!" he answered, frustrated.

"Are you staying I should stay here with you?" Matt was a little surprised by this answer, but he pulled his shoulders, not sure what else to answer.

"It's better than going back!" he said desperately. Mello let out a sound resembling a hurt animal, and his fist connected hard with Matt's jaw.

"Fuck you! You're just as perverted as them!" he screamed, before he tried to jump off the bed. But Matt grabbed his arm, and dragged him down.

"What the fuck are you implying? I'm not going to fuck you, god damn it! I'm straight!"

"So are most of the guys who fuck me!"

"Well, I'm not like them!"

"Oh, you're not?"

"No! If you don't remember, I was the one making you fall alseep last night! I was the one who had to hold you and take your fists and kicks, just because you was having a nightmare about one of your 'jobs'! God damn it, Mello! Doesn't that tell you anything?" Matt shouted, at the same time letting go of Mello's hand. Mello just stared at him. Then he looked away.

"Then I won't bug you anymore. You don't have to worry about me." He climbed out of the bed, and before Matt could stop him, he had walked back into the livingroom. Matt groaned, and jumped out of the bed, just to cut his feet on the sharp pieces of the broken mirror lying on the floor.

"Fuck!" he screamed, sitting down on the bed to pick out the pieces. He did it roughly and fast, which made him bleed like a pig. But he had to hurry after Mello. He threw himself through the bedroom door, not caring about the bloodtrail he was leaving. But when he ran into the livingroom he saw – nothing. No clothes, no Mello, no nothing. He had left, already. _Damn._

--

_What are you sulking about? You don't know him. You don't have to worry about him. _But the fact was that Matt did indeed worry about Mello. He worried a lot. He lost weight, even though some people had claimed it was impossible to get skinnier than him, and he was drunk half of the time he was awake. The other half he spent in front of the tv, playing video games. He felt like an old alcoholic bastard.

"Damn it, Mello," he mumbled, rubbing his face tiredly as he woke up. He was hangover and he felt sick, so he stumbled his way towards the bathroom, and dropped to his knees before the white porselain toilet. Not that it was that white anymore: Matt had stopped cleaning. _I really should get my ass around and clean up this mess._ Matt made a promise to himself to rest all day, and then he would clean it all up the very next day. When he had finished his… business (that word always made him think about Mello. Very disturbing thoughts about Mello), he brushed his teeth, and walked into the kitchen to find some food. All he found was some dry crackers, alcohol and chocolate. _Chocolate… he didn't eat it all._ Matt wasn't very found of chocolate, he prefered video games, so he grabbed the dry crackers, poured himself a glass of water, and walked back into the livingroom. He dropped down on the dirty sofa, which was almost hidden under all the mess Matt had created over the past few weeks. He turned on the tv, and put a cracker into his mouth, chewing it slowly.

"There are no new clues in the 'Kira'-case, but the police suspect that a new organization, called SPK, has started chasing Kira. It's unknown if they are working together with L, who was the first to go after Kira in a dramatic chase." Matt sighed, and was just about to turn off the telly, when a familiar face came up on the screen, grinning the same maniac-grin Matt had gotten to know. He had the burn on his face, and he was wearing some sort of coat with fur along the collar. _Damn… he's hot._ Matt could no longer hold back thoughts like this. Because Mello _was _hot, he couldn't deny it. But he looked different. Of course, he still looked pissed, but there was something else there too.

"Mello is here to say something about the Kira case," the woman leading the TV-show said, and Matt was sure he could see a satisfied smirk on her face. _She's thinking she's going to see Kira in action,_ Matt realized, _and she may be right._ Mello gave her a look Matt was way too familiar with, and he half expected the blonde to tell her to fuck off, but then he looked straight into the camera. _Sadness. That's what's in his eyes._

"I'm Mello. I was working to catch Kira, I even had my hands upon the notebook. Kill me. Kill me, Kira. I know you can see my name. So kill me." Matt's jaw dropped to the floor. Did he just tell Kira to kill him? Was he mad?! He shouldn't even show his face! Matt waited for him to say something else, but he just turned around and walked away. The lady did indeed look disappointed, and Matt turned off the TV. Mello… why the fuck did he do that? Maybe he did think Matt had taken him in and saved him from the motel room because he was perverted. And maybe Matt was perverted. He did think Mello was hot. And the rage he felt when he thought about someone touching Mello… yes, Mello was right. Matt was just as bad as the others. He groaned, and placed his face in his hands. He had screwed it all up. Damn it.

--

Matt stopped outside a diner. He hadn't had anything to eat all day, and his stomach was groaning loudly, demanding food. He walked into the diner, his eyes focused on the floor. He was tired. It wasn't something he could sleep off, he was just tired of being him. He sat down by the door, not feeling like walking any further, and picked up the menu. This was a very shaggy and doubtful café, like the ones you see in old western-movies. So Matt guessed it was to be expected when someone sat down at the other side of the table. He decided not to care about it, and just kept on reading the menu.

"Can you hurry the fuck up and decide?" the person sneered, and Matt's head snapped up. Mello was giving him one of his 'fuck you' glances, and Matt's heart started beating faster. He placed the menu on the table, found his cigarettes, and fired one up. When he had calmed himself down enough to keep his voice from shaking, he looked at the other boy, who was leaning back with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'd think you'd be dead by now," Matt said, and surprisingly, Mello looked even more pissed.

"So would I. But that fucker hasn't done anything." Matt pulled his shoulders. He knew Mello knew something he wouldn't tell him, but he decided not to ask. It wasn't any use anyways. Honestly, he was just glad Mello wasn't dead. He was the first person who was something resembling a friend for Matt.

"So, what are you doing here?" Matt asked lowly, looking at the menu again. Mello leaned over the table, grabbed the menu, and threw it on the floor. Matt looked at him, his face not giving away his rapidly beating heart.

"If you're going to ask me something like that, at least look at me," he sneered, and Matt had so smirk a little. It was one of the few sentences Mello said to him without swearing. It seemed like Mello was always pissed around Matt.

"Okay. What are you doing here?" he repeated, looking at Mello. The blonde leaned back, looking completely misplaced, with his blonde hair, leather pants and top, leathed gloves and a pair of black and silver boots, and a long, flawless black coat, with grey fur along the collar, wrists and edge. He had one leg crossed over the other, and Matt could feel his heart beat faster just by the look of him.

"I was asking for a job. But they didn't have any." Matt almost swallowed his cigarette. Mello did in fact get a 'proper' job? He actually listened to Matt?

"You're looking for a job? Where do you live?" Matt asked, feeling like he needed to know. Mello was used to earning quite a lot of money just on one night… how did he cope with having to work for the money?

"Right now, I'm not living anywhere. I have to get a job first." Matt just stared at him. Then where did he sleep? He sighed. He couldn't just let Mello sleep on some bench in a park, even though it ment that he had to manage to live with him.

"You can stay at my place." Mello studied him, then he smirked.

"I knew you'd volunteer."

"So you don't think I'm perverted anymore?" Mello just smirked.

"I guess I'll find out later, or what?" Matt groaned.

--

"Mello, will you stop that screaming?!" Matt shouted, walking into the livingroom while rubbing his eyes. Mello was having a nightmare – again. Of course he didn't wake up, so Matt walked over to him, and nudged him in the shoulder. He fell off the sofa with a bang, and the screaming stopped. Matt just looked down at him, and waited for him to say something.

"Fuck you," Mello mumbled, getting up again. Matt sat down on the table, and gave him a worried look.

"You've been screaming like that for several weeks now. What's the matter?" Mello just shrugged, and lay down on the sofa, turning his back towards the other boy. Matt groaned, rubbed his face, and grabbed Mello's shoulder.

"If you don't think I'm perverted, you can sleep in my room. I'll sleep on a matress or something." Mello didn't say a word: he just got up and followed Matt. But when they got into the bedroom, Mello just pushed Matt down on the bed, before he lay down himself.

"Just sleep," he sneered when Matt opened his mouth to protest, and turned around, grabbing the covers and pulling them around him. Matt waited a little, before he sighed and did the same as the blonde, closing his eyes when his head hit the soft pillow he now shared with someone else. He could feel his naked back hit Mello's under the covers, and he squeezed his eyes shut even tighter. _Don't go there, _he demanded himself. He took a deep breath, and calmed himself down. He was going to sleep. He was not going to turn around and do unspeakable things with Mello. He was not going to –

"What the fuck, Mello?!" he shouted, almost jumping off the bed. Mello had just turned around, and now had a good grip on Matt's privates.

"Don't tell me you don't like it," Mello purred into his ear, licking it gently. Mello shivered, and tried to push him off.

"Mello, go to sleep." But Mello just wrapped his legs around Matt's, and rubbed himself into the other boy's ass. Matt drew a sharp breath that stung in his throat, but he was unable to push Mello away. He had to use all the willpower he held to keep himself from getting an erection. But then Mello squeezed hard and wondeful, and Matt let out a small sound, somewhat resembling a mouse when you step on it.

"You _do _like it," Mello whispered, before he started sucking on Matt's neck. Matt whined, and helplessy tried to pull away.

"Mello, why are you doing this?"

"I'm horny." Matt felt himself harden even more. _Damn, even just the mere thought of it…_

"Well-" Matt started, but Mello cut him off by squeezing harder.

"And you are too, so don't tell me anything else. You want to fuck me, don't you? You want to make me scream your name," he whispered hoarsly, and Matt groaned again. No use in telling him different now: he was as hard as a rock, and soon he was going to hump dry air. So he turned around, and rolled on top of a slightly surprised Mello.

"Fuck you, Mello," he mumbled, before kissing him violently. Mello opened his mouth, inviting Matt inside, and carefully wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck. Matt broke the kiss, before he attached his lips to Mello's neck, licking, biting and sucking. He went lower, taking the nipples in his mouth and quickly making them harden. Then he went even lower, past his bellybutton, sliding down his underwear… he parted his legs, and placed them over his shoulders, before he licked the head curiously. Mello made a sound from far back in his throat, and Matt understood he was trying to hold back.

"Uh," was all that came past Mello's lips when Matt opened his mouth and took his whole length into the hot cavern. He swirled his tounge around the base of it, and softly caressed his thighs. Mello was moving around beneath him, as if he tried holding back something. Matt decided he wanted to hear Mello moan, because it was obviously not something he did usually. So he hummed deep in his throat, sending vibrations down Mello's length. The blonde's legs wrapped around Matt's neck, as if to pull him closer.

"Mello," the brunette whispered, and the other boy just answered with a small sound. Then Matt took the erection back inside his mouth, and sucked in his cheeks, creating a vacuum. To Matt's big delight, Mello screamed out, gripped the sheets and arched his back. The brunette found out he liked the sound, and repeated his actions. Mello moaned loudly, and lifted his hips, almost choking Matt. But he didn't mind: hearing the blonde's moans was like ecstacy to him.

"M-Matt… aah, I-I…" Mello moaned, unable to get the words past his lips in a proper order. But Matt understood: Mello was more than ready. So be bit down lightly, and with another choked sound from Mello, Matt's mouth was filled with a white, sticky and salty substance, and he forced himself to swallow it all. When Mello fell down on the bed again, exhausted and limp, Matt climbed up his body, and pressed a sloppy kiss to his lips. The blonde poked out his tounge, tasting himself. The sensation drove him mad: he wrapped his arms tightly around Matt's neck, and kissed him hungrily. When he arched his back so that his hips rubbed into Matt's, Mello could feel that Matt hadn't excactly gotten his release. Mello kissed the other man again, before he grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, licking on his neck.

"Mello, you're ripping out my hair," Matt said in a choked voice, and Mello bit down lightly on his neck.

"Don't complain," he purred, but he let go of the brunette's hair. He dipped lower, ready to do the same thing to Matt that he had done to Mello, but he was stopped. Matt sat up, grabbed Mello's shoulders, and kissed him forcefully. Then he pulled away, and Matt's face was red. He was biting his lip and his eyes darted everywhere, as if he was embarrased.

"What?" Mello asked, impatient. He didn't like giving someone head, because it always felt like a duty, but Matt had done it for him, and he was going to do it for Matt too. But Matt just blushed more, and then he let out a sigh.

"Mello… I- ah, fuck it. Or me. I want you to fuck me." Mello was sure Matt's face was going to burn up after he spoke those words, so he had to place a hand on the brunette's cheek just to make sure. Then he pushed him back down on the bed, and kissed him forcefully. He was hard again: hearing Matt say the words "fuck me" was all he needed. He slipped off Matt's underwear, and soaked his fingers in salvia. Then he brought them down, and slipped one of them inside Matt's tight opening. Matt closed his eyes, and let out a deep breath. He forced himself to relax, and pretty soon, his body was melting against Mello's warm hands.

After Mello had added two more fingers, and stretched him for quite a while, he pulled them out. He climbed on top of Matt, and stared at his face.

"This is going to hurt. I'm speaking from my own experience. But I'm going to be careful. So relax." Matt swallowed, nodded, and closed his eyes. Mello pecked him quickly on his forehead, before he looked down to keep a track on what he was doing. When Matt felt the throbbing organ against his puckered entrance, he swallowed hard. He was getting quite nervous, but he wasn't going to back out. If he did, he would hurt Mello more than Mello could ever hurt him by doing this. So he kept his mouth shut, even when it felt like he was going to tear apart.

"Mello," he said, choking on his own words. Tears was pressing on behind his eyes, but he didn't let them out. Mello placed one hand on his neck, and held it tightly. He pressed a wet kiss to his lips, drawing Matt's attention towards that instead of the throbbing organ that was entering him. When Mello was fully seated, Matt let out the shaky breath he had been holding, while trying not to move. He was too scared, because he was completely sure it would hurt if he did so. But he obviously wasn't in charge, so soon after, Mello pulled slowly back, and pressed back inside. Matt whimpered silently, wondering how this could be pleasurefilled for some people.

"Breathe, and don't think about the pain. It'll disappear, I swear," Mello mumbled, and kissed his neck carefully. Matt nodded, and did as he was ordered to. After a while, the pain more or less disappeared, but it wasn't pleasure. It was just… uncomfortable. Mello obviously knew, because he suddenly pulled out. Matt blushed, and opened his mouth to say he was sorry, when Mello flipped him over on his stomach.

"Hey, what're you- ah!" Mello had just rammed straight into him, hitting a spot Matt never knew existed. He gasped for breath, and arched his back. If he could see Mello's face, he would see a big, triumphant grin, and those blue eyes sparkling with lust. One hand was stroking Matt's slender back, while the other was gripping his hip, holding him still. Matt was groaning and moaning, holding the sheets tightly. Mello kept on hitting that spot, which was like a button with the word 'pleasure' on it. _Instant pleasure, just add Mello._

"Mello, I-" Matt started, feeling heat pool in his stomach, witnessing a coming release. Mello bend down, grabbed Matt's weeping cock, and nibbled on his neck.

"Yeah, me too." Matt arched his back again, this time urging his seeds out and onto the sheets and Mello's hand. Mello moaned softly, biting down on Matt's neck. He spilled his warm wetness into the now pretty sore hole, quickly pulling out. Matt had his face buried in the pillow, flushed and embarrassed. Mello rolled over to his back, placing his hands behind his head. He stared at Matt, waiting for him to say something. But after five minutes, he was still silent and motionless. Mello raised his hand, and stroke it carefully over Matt's shoulder. The brunette didn't look at him or say anything: but he did scoot closer, and snuggled up against Mello's chest. The latter smiled, closed his eyes, and wrapped one arm around Matt's shoulders.

"Good night, Matt."

--

**A/N: Well, that took me some time to write… and I couldn't get Jessyl to beta it, because it's her birthday present… so it would kinda ruin the surprise, neh?**

**Well, the last part slash scene, after Matt gave Mello head was written after the first parts, so it's slightly different. A little because I am actually getting better in English which you may notice, and a little because I am tired, slightly angry and fed up with drawing bark.**

**Flame me if you want to, this was a birthday present.**


End file.
